<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Average Meeting by Ukrainian_Mushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835669">An Average Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainian_Mushroom/pseuds/Ukrainian_Mushroom'>Ukrainian_Mushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ann M. Martin, Baby-sitting adventures, Gen, baby-sitters club books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainian_Mushroom/pseuds/Ukrainian_Mushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristy, Claudia, Mary Anne, and Stacey meet up at Claudia’s house to have their regularly scheduled Baby-Sitters club meeting.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love love LOVE this book series, so I wanted to write about an average meeting in my own words.</p><p>This story will have four chapters, each explaining part of the meeting from each member POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claudia’s POV<br/>
I walked through the door and a sigh of relief exited me. The school day was over, and I could finally go back to working on my painting. What painting, you may ask? If you looked past the other canvases, some blank and some filled with colorful and vibrant pictures, you would see the beginning of a portrait of each of us, sitting in different spots, having a meeting. By us, I mean Kristy Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Stacey McGill, and I.<br/>
The stairs creaked as I walked over them. I tried to sneak into my room as quiet as I could, so Janine wouldn’t be distracted by me. Unfortunately for me, she did notice me, but didn’t say a word to me. I guess she just does that. She gets so focused in her work and studies, she shuts out the entire world. Whenever I bring this up, she mentions the same thing applies to me and art, which is probably true.<br/>
The clock read 4:00, meaning I had around an hour and thirty minutes before my friends would arrive in my room, and start the babysitting meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Kristy hasn’t moved in with Watson yet. Onto the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kristy’s POV<br/>
As I arrive home, I walk to my room and start on my homework. My brother Charlie was the one babysitting David Micheal today. I could see Charlie pump his fist in the air after his favorite hockey team scored.</p><p>I looked in my bag for my homework. Geometry. How pleasant. I only had about an hour and a half before I would head to Claudia’s house. Why? Well, I’m the president of a club called The Babysitters Club. We babysit kids across Stoneybrook, and get paid by the parents. It’s a great opportunity, If you ask me, (plus the kids are super fun to sit!). I got out my protractor, and started measuring.</p><p>An hour and fifteen minutes had passed since I started, and by then, I was completely finished and walked over to Claudia’s house. It isn’t very far, considering we live in the same neighborhood. I opened the door, and was greeted by mimi, Claudia’s grandmother.</p><p>“H-hello dear. Claudia is in her room,” she managed while drinking tea out of a coffee mug.<br/>
“Thanks, Mimi!” I shouted, running upstairs.</p><p>I ran past Janine, Claudia’s older sister, and walked into her room. Since I’m the president, I like to arrive early. A bag of jellybeans was thrown at my direction, and I noticed Claudia who had thrown it.</p><p>“Hey,” I greeted, catching them in my hands.<br/>
“Hi! Your the first here, as usual-“ She started before I heard the door opened again. After about a minute, Claudia’s door creaked open, and my best friend, Mary Anne, walked though the door. We greeted her, and she sat down with her secretary notebook. We chatted for a bit and passed candy around before the door opened for a final time, and Stacy walked in. I looked at the clock, and noticed it was 5:30, meaning the official club meeting would start.</p><p>“Okay, today is monday, you know what that means! Dues day!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stacey’s chapter is next ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stacy’s chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacy’s POV<br/>“Ok everyone, dues day!” I exclaim as I hold out the envelope. Kristy sighs, but reluctantly puts in a dollar. The rest of the members do the same. <br/>The phone rings.<br/>“Hello, babysitters club!” Claudia says while picking up the phone.<br/>“Yes, I will call you back,” Claudia replies while the phone hangs up. <br/>“It’s the Newton’s, they need a sitter this Saturday.”<br/>Stacy is the only one free. Do you want it, Stace?” Mary Anne asks.<br/>“Sure,” she replies while finishing a doodle on her hand.<br/>“Hello, Ms. Newton? We have a sitter!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a little short but I’m trying to wrap it up. One more chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>